The Fairies Spartan
by TheWolverineSailor
Summary: When a Spartan III is transported to the world of Magic. He will face new enemies but make new friends. But when his enemies from his own universe get transported to the same place, war will for surely break out and the tough decisions will need to be made. will Jack be able to live a normal life as a true human or will he have to keep killing?
1. Chapter 1

**The Spartan of Fairy Tail**

**I do not own Halo nor do I own Fairy Tail they are owned by 343 and who ever owns Fairy Tail their name goes here. So now let's 'Get 'er done'. Also look at the main character and think of him in Spartan IV style armor. Ok. P.S. I had to do some changes because the story didn't sound right to me so this is the finished version and no more changes. Please read and let me know in the comments. Deuces.**

Doctor's physical and mental exam of Spartan-315

Subject: Spartan III Spartan-315 Smith, Jack

Date: 08 August 2559

Examiner: Doctor Izabelle Toronto II

Spartan-315 always hated looking like a copy like the rest of his brothers and sister. He hated looking like a machine. Whenever fully suited up in the MJOLNIR power assault armor during his rehabilitation training process he will always go to the extreme on the multiple cartridge pouches he places all over his upper and lower torso. I did find it quite strange how he refused to accept the GEN II variant armor and rather preferred the generation before which was the same generation of armor that the Spartan III's received if they were found compatible for MJOLNIR armor that was given to Spartan II's. But back on topic; a recent incident at camp Diego Garcia about one month ago were covenant loyalists tried again to take the island. The same island Spartan 315 was stationed at along with two battalions of covenant separatists for training to function in multi-species ships. During the attack by the loyalists, Spartan-315 engaged a Strom Elite Field Marshall executing Marines and sailors along with a single Sangheili Spec ops Zealot that it had hostage. In the process of free the hostages the Spartan was detected by the sword wielding elite who charged the soldier and managed to slice of the Spartans left forearm and hand off before the Spartan retaliated by killing the elite with his own energy sword in the throat. The arm was not recoverable so ONI engineers ended up giving the Spartan a new arm made of pure Tungsten steel and formed to be able to hold outer plating variant gauntlets to cover the exoskeleton forearm and hand. After receiving the new arm, Spartan-315 didn't like it at first but as time went on he started to get use to the arm. After adding a few more additions to his armor during his rehab like a battle dress banner and a few Bowie knifes, the subject started to show signs of full status for combat effectiveness (based off of the Spartan II standards) I am now able to mark Spartan-315 as fully recovered and is now combat effectiveness in all situations with his new fire team.

His armor configuration which I found quite interesting.

HEAD: JFO variant helmet with the HUL-I camera system.

Shoulders: CQC with the right shoulder plate having the sheath of a bowie knife located on the plate.

Chest: the UA/Counterassault torso piece and the Tactical/Recon chest piece.

Wrist: the TACPAD modified to also show UGPS. On the left wrist and on the right wrist is the US/Bracer.

Utility: Tactical/Soft case.

Knees: Grenadier.

Visor: Gold.

Emblem: White skull and cross bones

Colors. Main – Steel or Black, secondary – Maroon.

As UNSC Motherland, a Paris class heavy frigate anchored in orbit over the small moon of Echo 5-0-6-7, I took the time I was given before my insertion to go down to the armory to load up on the 'Toys' I will need for my mission. The mission I was assigned consisted of me being dropped low orbit in a HEV pod and meet up with my new fire team that is already on planet and assist taking a xenophobe base that has been terrorizing local space travel.

As I walked down the long and partially occupied hallway leading to the main armory of the frigate that was filled with every piece of weaponry from pre and post Human Covenant war that both sides used to kill the other, this is due to the fact that the UNSC/UEG formed an alliance with the Covenant separatist to create the UGSSC. (United Galactic Species Space Command) As an agreement to the alliance forming, a good hand full of ships from the fleets of the UNSC were selected to house both human and alien crew members. The same was done to the separatist's fleet. I then passed a viewing port before looking out into the vast nest of space then down to the grey piece of rock floating in space that had clusters of yellow lights that represented the many covenant loyalists bases all over the moon, who assure everyone that they have their hands on something that is ten times just as worse as 'the flood' and nobody wants that. I then resumed my march to the armory, passing by a few groups of Sangheili, Unggoy, Jiralhanae, and marines all conversing with one another in multiple groups that were scattered all around the hallway as I maneuvered my way through them with ease.

At the end of the hallway I rounded a corner to be met with another hallway that lead straight to the double sliding steel doorway with the word 'Armory' written in both English and covenant basic. I then proceeded down the hallway, passing by a group of Unggoy being led by a single marine Staff Sargent.

"Move it short rounds! We next stop, barracks for your dumbasses"

"Sir, yes sir" they waddled along slinging their methane tanks on their backs as they fallowed the marine.

I passed another group huddled next to a food dispenser, discussing some 20th century action movie involving some guy's daughter getting kidnapped while she was in Paris and he was some CIA/FBI secret agent and he went after her, that one of them seen the night before. "I'm telling you guys that it was a pretty good movie that 'the old lady' and me seen the other night"

I just ignored them and continued on my marry way to get ready.

When I reached the double sliding doors, they opened automatically thanks to the motion sensor on top of the doorway. When they opened it revealed a large room about the length of four Scorpion tanks and just as wide. All against the walls and in rows that covered the whole room were racks upon racks of weapons ranging from the UNSC MA5D to the Sangheili plasma rifle and all the way to the Jiralhanae Brute shot and everything in between. Off to my right was a separate room that branched off of the main armory that was labeled 'Spartans only' on the door's headway with a small numerical key pad. I walked up to the door and typed on the key pad, entering my password.

'0315' the pad then emitted a high pitch beep before disengaging the locks.

I pushed the door open, revealing a large circular silhouette of a frame in the middle of a room that had multiple arms protruding from the sides inward. When I flipped the lights on the silhouette revealed itself to be an automated Spartan armor assembly unit that are mostly used aboard the Infinity but this one had to be installed for me personally. I looked around the room itself to get in my surroundings before anything else. Looking to my left I found one large metal OD green case that was lying next to a long slender grey locker, but to my right was just two sealed viewing ports out into space.

I approached the unit in the middle of the room after taking off my grey cargo pants leaving myself in only my plain under suit and stepped on to it making the machine come online. There were two footings in the middle that held my armored boots outstretched, waiting for me to step into them. So I did, the machine registered by folding over the boots around my feet, locking the latches. Then in a single swift motion; the other arms came to life, taking the pieces of armor already in their metal claws or clamps and attaching them to the correct areas of my body. Starting with my legs the arms attached the MJOLNIR leg armor, latching the latches and screwing in the bolts. Then the frame tilted me horizontally, attaching and latching the MJOLNIR chest armor. The third and last pieces of armor it attached was my arms. My left shoulder was given the CQC variant shoulder plate which looked like a large grey and red plate with a white arrow pointed upwards. My right shoulder was given the same shoulder plating but instead of an arrow it bared the UNSC eagle on the lower portion of the plating. My forearms were then given the standard variant forearm gauntlets which the one that went on my left arm had to me screwed into place due to the fact that this forearm was an exoskeleton arm while the one on my right forearm was just latched. When all finished, I looked like a dark knight with streaks of maroon colored red all over my armors plating.

I stepped off the machine and onto the metal floor before walking over to the metal OD green case. I undone the latches and lifted off the lid to reveal a whole bunch of goodies for myself. I reached down and pulled out the first goodie which was an old worn out black chest rig that I then loosened the straps and placed it over my chest plate before tightening the straps and adjusting it were needed. With the pouches of the chest rig already filled with 7.62x51mm ACP round inside of MA5D and M395 DMR magazines. The second goodie was my large metal backpack that held two compartments, one that was able to hold two rifles max and the other is to hold supplies. I took that and placed it down by my feet, flat. The next goodie I brought out was my personal custom MA5D tactical variant which was outfitted with railing space for the users own imagination. I out fitted the rifle both internally by making it able to shoot faster and more accurate. For externals I was able to add a red dot sight on the top railing right above the smart scope ammo counter, a suppressor over the standard muzzle, and a side mounted flashlight that is controlled by a click of a button located on the left side of a vertical fore grip that itself was located on the midsection of the hand guard. I then took the gun and placed in the compartment of the backpack that held the weapons and latching it and securing it in place. The next piece of military hardware I pulled out was also a weapon, this one was the M395 DMR that also has been outfitted with rails for my customization. This rifle I upgraded the externals by replacing the standard 4x times scope with a red dot sight hybrid and a 4x thermal optic, placing a suppressor over the flash hider, and attaching an angled fore grip right behind a bipod that I placed in front of the fore grip. Placing the DMR in the slot next to the MA5D and secured it in place then closing the compartments door. I took the backpack, swinging it over my shoulders, I place it on my back and activated the magnetic clamp to hold it in place. I reached down again and brought up three more objects, a cow hide leather belt that had a red banner that was riddled with bullets holes and burnt in several places. The other two objects was a set of 8in long Bowie knifes. Taking the belt, I wrapped it around my waist letting the side with the banner hang a bit while the side with the banner wrapped around the front of my left leg and continued around my let butt cheek but stopped at my right butt cheek. I then took the knives, placing one on my right shoulder plate and the other I attached to the bare side of the belt.

Just then a grumbly low tone voice came over the intercom of the ship "Spartan-315, report to the SOEIV drop bay immediately, I say Spartan-315 report to the SOEIV drop bay"

After hearing the intercom I picked the lid up off the floor and place it on the case before latching it shut, I then walked over to the locker and opened the unlocked door to reveal a large black duffle bag on the lower section of the locker and a black with red stripes and a solar colored visor RECON variant helmet that also had the lower portion of a skull without a lower jaw that was painted on their by me that was just under the visor. I took the helmet, leaving the duffle bag in the locker and closed the door. Looking down at the helmet, staring into the glossy red visor I turned it over and place the open end onto my head as the HUD recognized its user and activated itself. I then walked out of the room but not before placing MA5D along with M395 magazines in all the secret ammo compartments all over my body. As I locked the door and left the armory was when my helmet started to run through a series of system checks and diagnostics of the amount of ammunition I had on me as I ran down the corridors to the drop bay.

Moments later (try and say in French assent)

The doors slid open as I approached to reveal the metal balcony with a hologram table in the middle and weapon racks to my left and right. Behind the balcony were a line of drop pods or HEV pods that would drop me onto the moon. At the table as a single man dressed in military naval ceremonial apparel that had a chest full of medals on his left breast pocket, leaning over the table looking at a hologram with his old baggy eyes of the moon bellow that highlighted allied forces in green triangles and covenant forces in orangish red triangles. He looked up at the Spartan who just entered the room.

"Ah good to see you Spartan. Come over here I have a mission for you" the man at the table ordered. His name was Admiral Juan Smith, a 70 year old man who fought in every single conflict during the Human Covenant war that there was and survived. He also was my father who suggested me for the Spartan III program, but the details of why were still fuzzy to me.

"Good to see you to sir, what do you have for me today?" I asked as I leaned over the table, opposite from him.

"We are going to drop you with some supplies down to a UNSC FOB base and you are to meet up with your new Fire team, Fire team Delta. From there you will join up with the main force and charge to enemy's main encampment just east of the FOB" he said as he pointed to a HEV pod that was bigger than the others next to it, probably due to the fact that it held am armored Warthog. "We will drop you some transport so just in case you are dropped a few miles from the FOB, you don't have to hike the way to it."

"Understood sir. I better get going then" as I walked around the table to the pod, passing my father. He then grabbed my arm.

"I'm very proud of you son, your mother would be to" he then reached behind into a back pocket and brought back a small brick sized metal block "I had all the human, covenant, even the promethean armor abilities downloaded onto this module as an early birthday gift" he handed it to me then letting go as I placed it on my butt place as I continued to the pod when it began to run through a check list and connecting to my armor system.

I unmagnified the locks that held my back pack in place as I took it off and slid it into a compartment just above my head in the pod. Tugging on it after I strapped it in to make sure it was secure and wouldn't fall out in the process of me being dropped. Stepping onto the pod and strapping into the green cushioned seat, the pod came to life as I flipped a few switches making the large door come down and lock into place as my father came into view through the T-shaped window seals on the door of the pod. He gave me a salute with his right arm, knowing that his could be the last time I could see him, I gave one back in respect to him and thanks for everything. Just then the pod turned itself around in a complete 180 degree turn on its automated track and I was now facing the open end of space and bellow me was the chunk of rock I was supposed to land on. On the top right hand corner of the pods door was a set of red and a single green light. With the red lights on and counting down to the green on with low pitch beeps. When they finally reached the green, the lights emitted a loud high pitched beep a second before letting me loose to the gravity of the moon.

As I fell to the rock below, I could fell the G's acting against my body and if it wasn't fro the safety harness on the seat it would be really cramped on the ceiling of the pod. The second pod that was dropped with me and was carrying the Warthog came into view as it was falling faster than my pod.

As I got closer to the ground I could now start to make out that there was a battle happening on the surface of the moon and I was going to be dropped in the middle of it. But out of know were a blue glow started to appear on the second pod, as the glow got brighter the second pod in just below mine disappeared out of thin air

"Spartan ABORT, ABORT. Something is happening. Jack Abo…" that was the last thing my father said over my radio just before the blue glow that surrounded the second pod started to surround my pod, getting brighter by the second until finally the glow burst into white and making my pod with myself still inside disappear like the other pod and sending me into a white void awhile knocking myself unconscious.

After the flash surrounded the pod I found myself standing in the middle of a white walled room that looked to bigger then an average dorm room that was 10x10 in length and width, the height was the same as well. Then I felt much lighter than before so I looked down at my lower body and seen nothing but my black skin tight jump suit. For the first time in my life I was surprised at the fact someone removed my armor. Just then I noticed someone standing in front of me. I moved my attention from my jump suit to the cloaked person and realized it was a female; she was wearing only what I could describe as somewhat sexual attire under a dark purple cloak with gold trimmings that covered her face along with the bangs of her light brown hair. she wore a black triangular bra that had red trimmings, black underwear that bared a red paw print of a cat, a pair of black leather gloves that covered her hands and fore arms, along with purple and black horizontal stripped sock leggings that separated her feet from a pair of black high heeled boots with two purple straps located on the upper shaft of the boot.

"Who are you?" as I placed my left foot in front of my body as I planted my other foot behind me.

"I am the one, you will spend eternity with"

Not knowing what she was talking about, I decided to ask one more question "where am I"

"You are with me"

At that moment the room I was in transformed into a lush green valley surrounded by snow covered mountain tops that reached high into the blue sky that held white puffy clouds. The scene almost reminded me of Reach after it was terraformed for rein habiting after the war. I then returned my attention back to the female who had lowered the hood of her cloak, letting her brown hair (that must have been worked on for hours in order to look like cat ears) hang down around her shoulders. One thing that stood out or at least 4 red triangular tattoos that were placed on both of her jaw line of her cheeks, two on both sides. She continued to stare at the tall muscular 8 foot giant that stood in front of her with her hazel colored eyes. He then moved from her original spot being a few feet away to being with in arm distance.

_'What the hell'_ I thought as she continued forward, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing tightly.

The world around me began to darken and turn to ash as she began to mumble something to me.

"What did you say?" I asked at I hunched over to listen closer.

"Please stay with me forever"

She then looked up at me, locking her lips with mine as he moved her arms from by waist to the back of my cleanly shaved head. The sensation I was feeling at that moment was something that I could not even explain because I never felt it before in all my life. Soon the whole world around me collapsed into complete darkness with the girl still in my arms then to she disappeared.

When I finally came too, I found myself back inside my HEV pod but the pod itself was no descending over a moon, instead was descending over a large stadium style arena that had four large statues that were placed on the arenas walls looking inward at the also large dirt floor. The stadium itself was perched up on a rocky mountain that over looked an average size city to the south of its foundation. With my second pod and my own getting closer to the ground, I could start to make out there were occupants in the center of the ring. So in response I tried to adjust my trajectory to try and select a landing zone that wouldn't be around any civilian populace with the two joysticks but no matter what direction I pulled the sticks, they just wouldn't respond. With not knowing where I was going to land until I'm actually a few yards from the ground I said a little prayer to whatever god might be listening as the pod soared into the arena.

The first pod to hit the ground was mine and soon followed by the second. I tried to open the pod door remotely by its manual release latch but it would budge as well so I went the traditional Spartan way, I kicked it open with my left leg and the door went flying off its hinges and onto the ground. I leaped out landing between the door and the pod while the dust and the dirt still hung, I activated my promethean vision to see what was all around me. As my visor went blue and the sensor wave went out to pick up any and all heat signatures that were around the point of activation, it picked up nine large brutish like creatures that resembled a Jiralhanae that all carried one single object in their hands that resembled a Spiker machine pistol that the brutes used during the invasion of earth.

'_It can't be, it just can't be'_ I then switched my attention to one lone figure, heightening my awareness. _'How can Brutes be here?'_

The one figure that stood out was about 5'5" and had the curviness of a human female. She also had the arm of one of those Jiralhanaens look a likes around her neck in a choke hold. Before the dust and dirt settled I turned around and retrieved my back pack, placing it on my back and pulling out my DMR. Placing my left hand on the angled fore grip and my right on the trigger grip; I pressed the butt of the stock hard against my shoulder just as Spartan time kicked in slowing everything down in my perspective, aiming at the head of the closest target to my position I then squeezed the trigger. Within a second; the bullet impacted its destination and the beast fell back, hitting the hard dirt bellow it. I repeated this while I began to take fire from my targets.

When I was finished, the dust and dirt had settled revealing a giant Brute chieftain holding the female from my dream in a choke hold in one arm and his giant gravity hammer infamous to all Chieftains, surrounded by his dead comrades. The human; his arm wrapped around her almost covering her angel face and hiding her red whisker tattoos. She was dressed in the same clothing as when I saw her in my dream, wearing only a black colored bra that had purple trimmings along the straps and edges, a black pair of underwear that had a purple kittens paw print on the front of it, and a pair of purple and black horizontal stripped socks that stretched up past the knee along with a pair of black boots.

**P.O.V. change Millianna moments earlier**

As I stepped on to the arena dirt floor I could help but feel nervous due to the strange dream I had the last night but I pushed those thoughts out of my head replacing it with joy for being here today. Though the roar from the crowds was almost deafening. I looked up at my teams booth to see the motherly glare of my team leader, Kagura Mikazuchi. I continued forward as I neared the center for the day's challenge that consisted of me just using my magic on a magic meter, I couldn't help feel like there was something wrong. With the crowd roaring with excitement when I removed my cloak and with my magic already charged up, I aimed at the ball and shot away. When my magic hit its target, it exploded in a ball of bright lights showing my score but still staying intact. When I turned around to head back into the locker room to celebrate, it was cut short when multiple orbs of light started to appear in multiple locations on the arena floor and with one behind me.

The bright white lights vanished, leaving only giant ape like creatures that stood taller than 10 feet in height. The leader by the looks of him, wore different armor then the others who were covered blue armored plates that covered their vital areas on their bodies while he wore black and red chain linked armor plating along with a crown like helmet that went over his grinning hairy face. In one hand he held a giant sledgehammer that barred a long fish hook like blade on one side and on the other was the hammer face that had three blue glowing dots going down the face of the flat surface. In the other hand or I should say its whole fore arm was covered in a very large shield.

I stood there in terror and fear, not being able to move my body in order to run away and that was when their leader reached out and grabbed hold on my neck with his shielded hand and turning me around to where my back was facing his front before speaking, "HUMANS! TODAY YOU MEET YOUR END, AND WE START WITH THIS PUNY HUMAN" he snorted as he raised the bladed end of the hammer up the my throat, but before he could bring it across my neck; two egg like objects slammed into the ground causing dirt to fly up in a dust cloud. The leader then shouted something in a strange language to his troops. What came next was abrupt and separate loud bangs that erupted within the dust cloud that came from bright yellow flashes that too we within the dust cloud.

Then the dust cloud settled it revealed the dead bodies of the hairy apes all around us, lying in their own puddle of blood. But what stood over them was a tall black armored behemoth with red stripping all over holding a strange looking rifle and carrying a large back pack. When the behemoth turned to face me and my capture, its helmet had a narrowed red strip go across it horizontally with what looked like the lower section of a human skull painted in white.

'_It's him from the dream?'_

"DIE DEMON AND HUMAN" the ape yelled as he lifted my body off the ground, cocking back his arm and through be into the air. And that was when everything blacked out for me.

**P.O.V. change Jack**

The Brute lifted the now unconscious female up behind his head and launched her into the air. In response I dropped my rifle and went into a dead sprint at speeds that no other human could achieve, before leaping into the air. With Spartan time still active I was able to make the right calculations and collide with her at the right moment. I skidded on the dirt as I landed with the girl in my arms in a bridal carry. I gently placed her on the ground, standing up, and walking over her while pulling out my two Bowie knives as I proceeded to walk over to the giant testosterone filled brute Chieftain. The Brute readied himself in his combat stance, bringing its hammer up across his chest as I got closer.

I was within 15 yards of the monster as he swung the hammer around and brought it down, striking the dirt floor causing the dirt around the impact to kick up. I quickly dodged the failed attack, leaping to the right and continued forward. As I got within in striking distance of the Chieftain, I dug on blade in its left abdomen while another slicing a few muscle tendons in his left leg causing it to go limp. As the beast roared and snorted in pain and annoyance, as a response he let go of the hammer with his shielded arm and tried to swing to get rid of me but missed as I pulled the blade out as blood squirted out form the fresh wounds and leaping back to take another offensive stance at the monster.

"You Die Now Demon!" the Chieftain snorted as he brought the hammer around once again but this time making it vertically parallel to his body and swinging to try and take me out. He missed yet again as I dodged the slow moving ape as he impacted the ground were I once stood; with the hammer.

This time when the hammer struck the ground, it stuck and wouldn't budge. With the chieftain's attention switching from me to the stuck hammer, I took this chance to finish off the stupid monster. I went into another sprint toward the Jiralhanae who was tugging at the shaft of the hammer to remove it from the ground. I leapt into the air and onto the lower end of the hammer that was impacted into the earth, running up the shaft and with one swift kick to the face; the brute stumbled back and finally fell onto is back. Hitting the ground with enough force to knock anyone to the ground except for myself who landed right next to the hammers shaft. Sheathing both of my bloody knifes, I grabbed hold of the shaft and heaved the might hammer, freeing it and placing it onto my right shoulder. As I walked over to the fallen beast, he lifted his head to show his bloody mug to see a tall Spartan walked over to him with his gravity hammer in its hands.

"Any last words? Bastard"

"More will come… and … they will kill you all" the wounded Chieftain struggled to speak from the amount of blood loss.

"Yea, well I'll be waiting" I stood over his head "And they will die like you"

I raised the hammer over my head and with great force I brought down the hammer over the brutes head. The smashing of bone and brain matter echoed out along with the spray of blood that formed were a pile of mush that was once the head was. With that, I lifted the hammer once again and planted the bladed end of the weapon into the monsters chest cavity and leaving it there for all to see.

I walked back to my DMR that was still lying on the ground, picking it up and inspecting it for any faults on its body but found none. I placed the rifle back into its holster in my back pack and walked over to the still in unconscious girl lying in the same spot that I left her. I kneeled down and picked her up and carried her in a bridal carry to the nearest exit which was about 50 yards away. A moment later the gate which covered the exit opened and out running four females ranging in appearances and heights.

I stood their hold the female who was just coming back to being conscious as the other four females were approaching.

"You're him… aren't you?" she asked still a little dazed from her encounters.

I just stood there in silence as the first female out of the four approached. One thing I found disturbing was that one of the four females that were in front of me was a child, she had gingerly hair that was tied into two pony tails, and she wore blue coveralls with a black T-shirt underneath it along with sandals for shoes. In my opinion this place doesn't look like a place for children of any kind especially if it was just a kill zone. Just then the leader by the looks of it came forward, she had long black hair with a white head band that had a bowtie on the top of it, she wore a white militaristic looking jacket with gold trimming and red markings on both her shoulders that made her figure look a bit busty, just below the jacket was a small red blouse that had a katana hooked to the right side of her hip, and a pair of black skin tight jeans that went under a pair of white boots that covered both of her calves. She removed her sword from its sheath and pointed it at me.

"Put her down!"

I hesitated for a second, looking at the female in my arms who was now fully awake to see if she could walk, she nodded to me as a sign of her being ok so I let her feet down first. She then slowly walked over to the group while the leader still had her katana pointed at me.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

I decided to ignore the question and walked over to my other pod which held my Warthog and many other supplies in it. I opened the protective lid to the key pad and punched in the correct number which caused all the release latches to open making the whole pod to fall apart, leaving only the Warthog with its mounted chain gun and a large supply crate marked

'Can of Whoop-ass' in large fancy lettering printed underneath a label on the side of it and to my convenience was mounted to a trailer so I could pull it behind the 'Hog' whenever I need to.

I glanced at my mini map and seen that there was a single yellow dot that was showed up right behind the white dot that represented me. Knowing who it is I quickly and swiftly jerked around and grabbed the female's sword with my right hand, jerking it out of her hands disarming her.

"What is your name miss?"

"Kagura Mikazuchi" she said still staring up at my visor trying to be intimidating but it isn't working thanks to the years of training I was given.

"Ok miss Mikazuchi, you seem to be a smart girl so I want you to look over their" I pointed at the dead chieftain lying on the ground a few yards away from where we stood. "That is a fully grown 500 pound 10 feet tall of pure rage and testosterone that is a Brute chieftain that tried to kill me. Me! A well trained, well equipped, a lean, and one mean killing machine that is worth hundreds if not thousands of them. But with all due respect ma'am do you think that someone like you can go up against me, a Spartan; even when that thing couldn't"

She stood there for a few moments which felt like an eternity to me but she finally stood down as her cheeks turned red.

I then gave the sword a good run down of were my hand was positioned on the blade when I grabbed it leaving four large indentations of my fingers that will take hours of work to just rid the markings; then without further hesitation I handed the sword back to the original owner who took the sword quickly and sheathed it on her hip.

At that moment I realized that I had caught every persons stare for the past 20 minutes that I have been wasting. This caused me personally to look unprofessional as a senior Spartan and would more embarrass the Spartan program and all its trainees if I stayed any longer.

"Would you kindly point me in the direction of the closest UNSC, UGSSC, or ONI outpost or establishment, please" I asked as I climbed into the driver's seat of the Warthog.

"What? UGSSC? ONI?" her face was nothing but confusion at this point as the rest of her team including forward to join their team member.

"The United Galactic Species Space Command, Office of Naval Intelligence. You're telling me that you haven't heard of those two organizations?"

"No"

"How about UNSC?"

"Never heard of them"

At this point my patience was wearing thin "then can you kindly take me to someone in charge?" I said in a polite but irritated tone.

Before she could even answer the question, up in the sky another two bright flashes appeared being replaced by two storm phantoms with multiple white marking all over their hulls. Both carrying Wraiths and probably both completely full of any and all species against the forming of the UGSSC. As they descended upon the arena floor, I kicked into emergency mode.

"RUN. Get everyone out of here and get them as far away as possible!" I quickly jumped out of the driver's seat, running around to the back of the vehicle, and manning the chain gun that was running on explosive rounds. As the first Phantom came within range and opened fire first, I returned the favor as I squeezed the trigger of the weapon causing the barrels to spin and pick up speed every second before the first explosive round exited the barrel.


	2. Chapter 2

As the first few bursts of explosive rounds struck the hull of the closest Phantom, I knew I wasn't doing any serious damage against the flying alien ship. So I switched targets taking aim at the two side door gunners who were throwing bursts of plasma rounds in my direction. One such burst hit the windshield of the Warthog, leaving three holes in the cracked window. I pulled the trigger of the chain gun, returning fire in the direction of the gunners. I hit both of the gunners, separately but instead of having more take their place I destroyed the ramps that held the turrets and the dead Unggoy that manned them. Luckily for me the main turret of the Phantom which was supposed to be under the pilots compartment wasn't there and it was the same for the other Phantom as well so I don't have to worry about any explosive plasma coming from there airships.

With the gunners now dead I switched targets yet again and opened up on the underbelly of the Wraith that it was carrying, destroying its gravity thrusters that would keep it off the ground and afloat. Damaging them would make the machine completely immobile but not destroying it entirely.

I glanced at my mini map at the lower left hand corner of my HUD to check if those two females got away to safety. What I found was two lone green dots that appeared next to me. So I looked away from my map, turning to see both females. With Kagura holding her sword with both her hands just below her waist and placing her body in a striking stance along with the other girl who had the appearance of a cat had both her gloves removed from her hands showing off her claw like nails and the look of joy and lust on her face.

'What the hell are they still doing her?' I began to get a little frustrated "I thought I told both of you to get the hell out of here! It isn't safe here!"

"This is our fight as well and besides I still haven't paid you back for saving me … *wink*" the cat girl said as she turned around winking at me and giving me a thumbs up.

Placing my attention back onto the Phantom, now hovering just off the ground released the damaged Wraith which slammed into the dirt floor kicking up a cloud of dirt around it. The second Phantom swung around my stationary, dropping its Wraith along with its troops held within its cargo bay. In response to this act, I swung the red hot barrels around, keeping them spinning, and chewed up what the 'Storm' that had just hit the ground from that Phantom. All that was left were chewed up and charred remains of the ground infantry that belonged to split jaws, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar. I then swung my gun around to get a read on the second Wraith but it was already too late because it got a lock on my position and fired. Its main battery recoiled sending its infamous giant blue ball of flaming glob of plasma along with a loud vibrating *shroom* from the cannon releasing the energy. As the ball of energy hauled through the air in my direction. It bleed, leaving a small sporadic trail of burning plasma its wake.

In order for none of the females forcefully accompanying myself to get injured from the plasma ball, I quickly searched through all of my armor abilities, looking for the right one for this kind of situation.

'Hell yeah' I said to myself when I found the ability, I activated it just as the plasma mortar hit the ground in front of the Warthog. Kicking up dirt, dust, and smoke; shrouding everything in a large swirling cloud.

P.O.V. change third person view

With the cloud of smoke and earth still hanging over were the Spartan and the two females were. The occupants of the first Phantom that was first fired upon by the same Spartan decided to take this pause of fighting and turn it in their favor. To put reinforcements on the ground to crush the demon and kill all who get in their way.

As the Phantom came in and hovered about 50 yards away from the edge of the cloud. One single Sangheili individual stepped off the edge of the Phantoms cargo bay and landed, hard onto the earth bellow fallowed by two squads of Unggoy, two fellow Sangheili honor guards, and 10 Yanmee' drones that quickly dispersed out to cause terror by killing any onlookers in the nearly empty stadium seating's. This one individual was and still is known for as a brutal killer of both humans and separatists alike, massacring them without any show for mercy, then cutting off their heads and placing them on wooden sticks before placing them in the image of the Didact's emblem. Some beings who were lucky to survive say that this Sangheili still fallows the prophet's word along with the Didact's Hand. This killer is known as the "The Bladed hands" for the two energy swords he carries with him along with his plasma gauntlets or more simply his name is Gul'Nemo and he is the 'Storms' deadliest general.

Pulling out his two dual bladed orange colored energy swords, activating them along with his gauntlets; he ordered his troops on the ground to surround the cloud and when it disperses they are to fire everything they have. They done what they were ordered and surrounded the cloud of earth and smoke.

When the cloud finally started to disperse and the beings outside of it could start to make out silhouettes of the Spartan and two other individuals; that was when the howls and barks of the alien's weaponry echoed in the arena along with the streaks of green and blue plasma darting through the cloud. They all then ceased firing their weapons to now examine their kill but to their surmise; the cloud now gone revealed the Spartan still very much alive holding an AIE-486 HMG chain gun. Next to him were to human females both holding M7 caseless submachineguns awkwardly like the guns were pistols or like some type of melee weapon. The three beings had been incased inside of a large honeycombed-like bubble shield. At this moment the Sangheili general ordered his troops to once again open fire but before the first plasma could be shot off, the shield suddenly burst followed by the Spartan and his two companions charging out to face the hostile beings.

P.O.V. Change Jack Smith moments before the bubble shield burst.

When the mortar shot struck the ground outside, it incased the shield and the area around it in a cloud of dust and dirt that was so thick that sunlight couldn't even penetrate. Luckily to the three occupants inside, the shield emitted a blue glow so they wouldn't be in full darkness.

'Damn that was close, thanks dad…' getting off the back end of the warthog. 'But those damn civilians for getting in the way'

I cursed the two females, Kagura and her human cat from my dream that disobeyed the order I gave them. If they were soldiers in the UGSSC, they would have been stripped of rank for disobeying an order from a Spartan; but they aren't and they can't. They both stood side by side each other, glaring at the shield that I quickly deployed to protect us from the Wraiths mortar shot. I did glance at their weaponry to see if they had anything else besides just a single katana and fists but could find nothing else.

Finally Kagura looked away from the bubble shield to me "wha… what did just you do?" in a demanding voice while approaching me with one hand on her sheathed sword.

I just walked over to the wheeled cargo crate, opened it up, and pulled out two M7 submachine guns along with six magazines filled with the guns caseless ammunition (3 magazines each).

"What do you mean? The bubble or me saving both of you asses?" sounding a bit of a smartass as I handed one of the submachineguns to Kagura along with me giving her the three 60 round magazines along with a quick learning session of how to use the gun and the mechanics of it because I could already tell that both of them never even touched any firearm in their life.

She took the firearm looking a bit confused but she then finally caught on and loaded a fresh magazine into the side port like I previously showed her, pulling back the charging handle located on the other side of the gun, and stowing the other two in some were on her body.

"Just point and squeeze, that's all it takes" trying to reassure her.

"Why? Why do we have to 'kill' them?"

"Because if you don't then they will kill you, gut you, and take your remain for trophies. Ether you fight for your life or you die like the rest"

I then moved my attention onto the cat girl who was from my dream. As my hulking towering body approached her beautifully curvy form; she stared and continued to stare at me with lustful and star struck eyes that looked like they were about to fill up with tears. When I got within a few feet she sprinted up to me, wrapping her arms around me as she started to ball.

"Can you… remove your helmet so I know it… it's truly you Jack?" she said lifting her head off of my chest plate as I looked down at a crying mess. "Please… I beg of you. I need to know if it is you jack"

Then after a few seconds of thought, I gave in and remove my helmet.

I placed both of my hands on both sides of the helmet, depressurized the air tight seals, and was about to lift the object off but was stopped by a pair of small female hands that were holding onto my large wrists.

"Please, let me do it" her voice stopped quivering and turned into a smooth beautiful tone.

Once again giving into her demands, let go of my helmet as she placed both of her hands on the object and heaved the heavy helmet off my head to reveal my pale skinned face that had a stubby beard which covered half of a scar that ran the whole left side of my face and ran through left synthetic eye. She then stood their close to me for a while staring into my baby blue eyes before running her silky smooth hands over my recently buzzed cut hair then down through my beard.

"You're really here… You're really here with me"

"You never told me your name ma'am"

"It's Millianna, it's so good finally being able to meet you after so long" She said before wrapping her arms around the back of my head and locking her lips with mine.

It was a long pause before we let go of each other and got back to the situation at hand with the aliens. I picked myself up mentally and handed her the submachinegun along with the three magazines to go with it and the same teaching I gave Kagura to Millianna on the mechanics of the gun and how it works.

Just then on the outside of the bubble, plasma began to strike the shield and cause it to weaken rapidly so I took these final moments to grab one last thing from the crate. I reached in pulling out smaller boxes of ammo and placing them on the magnetic clamps on my thighs then reaching back in to pull out the real deal.

"So what do we do know?" Kagura asked placing the butt of the M7's stock on her hip and her other hand on the handle of her sword while Millianna stood examining the weapon that was given to her by myself.

At that same moment, I pulled my arm out of the crate bringing with it an AIE-486H THMG which was the lighter and more tactical version of its larger and more bulky counterpart cousin "I figure I do what I do best, kill everything that tries to take my head off" I answered real cool-like to Kagura as the shortened triple barrels spinning in a continuous motion.

I then leaped off of the crate and landed with a thud followed by me motioning the two females over so I could explain a small plan I had being cooked up in my head.

"This is what we do, I will get the attention of those freaks out their while both of you flank around and neutralize any and every target before they can cause any more damage. Then while you two are finishing off any infantry; I'll move onto their tank. When we are finished with mopping up any other pockets of resistance, we need a head count on all our dead and injured. Understood."

They just looked at me and nodded but I could tell I hit a nerve when I said 'dead' but I knew that they will pull through if they just do what I told them to do. At this same moment the cloud started to clear and reveal the forces massing outside the bubble.

"Get ready" I pulled the charging handle of the heavy gun and leveled it to my hips. "Just do you part and you'll make it out of this alive!" I repeated.

Just then the shield burst erasing the border between the outside world from the inside and we charged out to meet our foe head on. With Kagura and Millianna both flanking around to do their roll; I needed to lay down suppressive fire onto the hostiles. The first to feel my wrath were two white armored imperial ranked Unggoy that decided to get a little too close to their enemy. With the barrels of the chain gun already spinning, I pulled the trigger sending lead in the direction of the two grunts shredding them to bits and leaving only chunks of meat and puddles of bright blue blood. I quickly changed targets and found two groups who were opposite of each other, one full of Elites and the other with jackals; charging my position but they soon fell to the ground riddled with bullet holes on their corpses. What came next sent a chill down my spine which never ever happens.

I noticed the large white hand print markings that covered one of the Sangheili' s who stood in between two other Elites holding two energy swords in both of his hands. I quickly knew who this being was and what terrible acts he had committed against my fellow Spartans and allies. This figure went by his birth given name of Gul'Nemo or by the title that strikes fear into all who hear it 'The Bladed Hands' the killer of all who oppose him and his beliefs but luckily for me his reign of terror ends today.

I then swung the still spinning barrels back around, firing, and taking out another squad full of Sangheili ultras charging my position but were put down quickly. I kept on the trigger as the muzzle of my chain gun was leveled with its target sending little fragments of death in his direction but sadly my shots didn't hit their targets because Gul'Nemo' s two guards formed a two man wall in front of their leader to protect him from me. But this wall didn't last long thanks to the endless onslaught by me. My attention was then adverted to another small group of Kig-Yar carrying their infamous gauntlet shields and plasma pistols or even a bit worse is the Needler pistols that fire shards of plasma crystal that will can track their target and explode on impact; they then started to fire at me sending a mix of green plasma and pink crystalized plasma in my direction but thanks to my shields the pot shots were not even effective against me. I then silenced their pitiful existence with my bulky chain gun but when I heaved the back around the face my main objective he has disappeared from sight.

With Kagura and Millianna both doing their parts engaging what targets they could and leaving the bigger ones to myself like the still functional wraith that had just fired a second shot in my direction but completely over shot it. It was about to fire its third round when I unleashed a large barrage of AP rounds striking the tanks beetle-like shell and piercing right on through; killing the driver immediately but he didn't go without sending me a good bye gift. With the main battery of the Wraith fully charged, the driver fired, sending the ball of plasma in my direction. I tried to get out of the way of the shot but was too late as the round struck the ground two feet away from me, sending burning plasma and an awful shockwave out in all directions. Thankfully my shields caught most of the damage I received but I didn't go unscathed, my chain gun was evaporated and my helmets visor was severely cracked and damaged along with it obstructing my vision so I was forced to remove. I heaved the chunk of metal to the ground feeling extremely pissed and full of anger. With the vehicle still operational status, I wanted to make sure that no other alien decided to hop into the tank so I jumped into a dead sprint to the tank trying to dodge any and all incoming especially any shots that were aimed at my head. When I arrived at the vehicle, still sprinting I leapt onto the main chasse and went to the rear just below the plasma cannon were the engine exhaust is located. I then reached into one of my thigh pouch and pulled out two fragmentation grenades, priming both of them and with all my might I shoved both of the grenades into the exhaust compartment just before I started to walk away slowly.

Just as I got about five meters away the vehicle erupted into a large mushroom-like cloud that lit up the whole arena in a bright blue color and causing all the fighting to cease for a few seconds before it resumed once again. This time when it continued, others joined in on the fun. One of the friendly combatants had wild pink hair and wore a white and black checkered scarf which I found pretty odd because the temperature outside felt like a heat wave and he was wearing a piece of winter apparel another odd characteristic about him was that he was breathing and throwing fire from his mouth and limbs. There was another individual that also was fighting her way through a squad of heavy grunt troopers alongside Kagura who my guess has just ran dry on M7 ammunition and resorted back to her sword. Along with Kagura, this new individual was armed with a sword or at some points multiple swords because this scarlet haired female would some way or another be switching her wardrobe between rags and flame printed pants to full blown gowns that looked like wedding dresses that were covered in pieces of armor that covered her torso and would sometimes cover the whole dress. They were defeating the Unggoy but not to the point of killing the grunts which I didn't understand how they could just let them live when they tried to kill them.

At this same moment, a four fingered hand grabbed my right shoulder and spun me around and I was able to see the hands owner. But what I was met with was a giant Sangheili Field Marshall who had just deactivated his active camouflage and had white hand markings on his helmet and chest plate who had his right arm extended out into my core and that was when I felt an intense sizzling sensation throughout my body; I then looked down to see what was in its hand. What I saw was one single orange colored energy sword that was shoved into my mid-section all the way through and was stopped at the engraved handle. I then again looked back up into the beasts face which was partially covered by his helmet but I was still able to make out his species common features like his four mandibles that acted like the jaw that were curved into a sinister smile also their reptilian style eyes that stared blankly at me and I could see the evil in its soul. Finally in one swift movement, I was lifted high off the ground and into the air for the killer to show off his newly prized kill. As I hung there, limp as a rag doll with the taste of copper in my mouth and the sword inside my stomach my killer then whispered something into my ear in sangheili but I was still able to make out some of it.

"Today is your end demon! I will take everything from your hands and smash it into dust like we did to the many of planets you petty humans inhabited"

At this moment my sight started to dim a bit as Gul'Nemo pulled the sword out while I was in mid-air, leaving behind two large gaping holes in my midsection, and causing me to slam onto the ground with a hard 'thud' causing dust to kick up around me. He then walked off, once again activating his active camouflage before being completely shrouded.

"Damn… *cough* … so this is how going then… *cough*… huh" the taste of copper grew more.

My vision then started the worsen even more but off in the distance I could see Millianna fighting with a Kig-Yar before glancing over to where I laid; changing the look on her face from exhaustion to complete horror and fear. After slaying her alien foe, she tried rushing over to me with tears flowing from her eyes but was stopped short a few feet away from my dying corpse by the same hand that had slain me. As he deactivated he cloak, a shroud of fear over took Millianna as Gul'Nemo knocked her to the ground on her back before he started to drag her over to a Phantom that had just landed as she screamed, begging him to release her but her pleads didn't work as they got closer to the aerial vehicle.

**Cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to deal with high school stuff since I'm a senior and also I have been working a lot at the retail store I'm employed at. I did forget to mention in my first chapter that please review to let me know how I am doing and to give me any new ideas. Spoiler alert, I might at a few furry characters in to this just for the hell of it. Let me know if I should add any more characters into the mix as well that are not already in fairy tail. Now if you would excuse me, I must get back to updating the new chapter and living live.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S JOHNNY! I'm back ever… *knock knock* 'what the hell?' gets up and walks to the door, opens it to be greeted with the barrel of a shotgun aimed at his head. 'Yo goanna die to day Mothafuckaaaaa! *Chick – Chick*. I quickly duck my head down to avoid the buck shot that was attended for my face as it struck the wall behind me. "what the hell their Jack" he pulled back the pump of the shotgun to load a new shell into the chamber "you made me get stabbed in the last chapter boy!" he takes aim "Run!" "Ok everyone please enjoy this chapter" I quickly type before going into a complete sprint in the opposite direction from the shotgun wielding maniac.**

I laid their motionless on the warm, hard, and dry floor bed of the arena as I felt the burning heat from the sun now overhead begin to beat down onto the back of my bare head. At this same moment, my heart began to slow even more.

'_Thu-dump…'_

'_Thu-dump…' _

'_Thu-dump…'_

'_Damn man; so this is how you are truly going to die soldier...'_ I thought to myself. _'When you just met the prettiest girl you ever seen and now you're going to miss out on the opportunity of a life time by dying.'_

Just then my heart finally stopped beating from the amount of blood I lost but what came next was nothing. I wasn't met with my eye lids closing nor was being met with a bright light then the pearly gates but instead met with an undoubtedly angry accented voice that I immediately recognized as the Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez.

'_YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHITE MAGGET! Get your lazy ass earthling self-up or your goanna get an ass whooping of a life time! You bastard!'_

The same instructor that had trained me and many others in my class of 498 and out of that only 301 became Spartans. The additional Spartan trainee was myself who got entered due to my mother that went missing on the planet 'Harvest' during its invasion and my own father not being home due to his position in the UNSC and ONI.

I ended up passing the augmentation process with ease along with the therapy that followed it that got us use to get better at using our new enhanced bodies with ease. But one thing that got more intense especially for me was the training. More intense exercises, more drills, and more explosive training it seemed like we were getting ready for something big and soon I found out that the whole class was going on and operation that required us to head to occupied covenant space to blow up some refineries which sounded to my ears as a suicide mission. But instead of going on the suicide mission of 'Operation: PROMETHEUS' I got removed from ALPHA company for having the same compatibility as the Spartan II's so I was then given the full augmentations as the Spartan II's received. When I was also given the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor and was then sent on a couple missions that took place on Reach during its fall then was sent to camp Diego Garcia on earth years before and after the invasion of New Mombasa and the attack on the same military base that I was stationed at and was put in cryogen sleep until further use.

'_So are you going to go after the pretty lady or are you just going to sit there like a bump on a fucking log?! Huh Soldier?!'_

"Sir no sir" I whispered in a lazy tone.

'_I CANT HEAR YOU!'_

"Sir. No. Sir." I began to raise my voice.

'_So tell me who the hell you are son?'_

"I AM A SPARTAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as my dormant heart started to beat again but at a faster inhuman pace. Sending adrenaline out from their glands to course through the veins and main arteries of my body; causing me to lift myself off the arena floor and onto a knee.

'_I MUST BE REALLY GETTING OLD THESE DAYS BECAUSE I STILL CANT HEAR YOU!'_

"I… AM… A… SPARTAN!" I roared as I brought myself up off of my one knee and on too both feet along with me getting the attention of the split jaw freak along with all the fighting within the arena floor to stop and stare. I could feel nothing but the adrenaline, rage, and anger flowing throughout my body; keeping me from collapsing and blocking the veins or arteries that were cut when I was stabbed by Gul'Nemo's blade.

As a response, Gul' Nemo threw Millianna to the side as if she was a rag doll which caused me to lose it completely and charge the hinge head as he readied himself.

**P.O.V. Change: Makarov. **

I stood there on my guilds balcony stroking my white haired mustache while deep in thought and overlooking the ongoing deadly battle between many mages and the numerous different looking demons that were being beaten back but were putting up a fierce fight even for all of my children. But the one individual that I can almost guarantee has the eyes of both mages, guild masters, and the eyes of the council bearing down on it, had just gotten back up off the dirt floor from being impaled by one of the demons with one of its orange glowing blades that were parallel to each other; like it was just a mere scratch. This monster did stand out from the rest that are like it because of the white hand markings on his body and dark blue armor. As the armored man yelled the words 'I. Am. A. Spartan.' from his mouth. It made me think what a 'Spartan' was and if they are like the one before me then they might be a force not to reckon with. The verbal roar which came from the 'Spartan' had in an epic show of dominance that stopped all fighting in the arena floor but had caught the attention of the retreating alien who had in one of his arms Millianna the mage from Mermaids Heel. The monster then turned around to see who had roared and found his once impaled victim standing before it like the 'Spartan' was unscathed and really angry by the expression of the humans face along with two large metal blades in his hands. As a response, the alien tossed Millianna to the side as if she was a rag doll; knocking her unconscious as it activated another sword that was exactly like the other one in his opposite hand and readied itself. This action caused the armored to charge the alien at speeds I don't think any other human would be able to replicate even if someone tried.

When the man got within a few feet of its target, he dove into the air and collided with the demon as the sound of metal colliding with metal erupted into the air as the two seemingly unstoppable forces collided with each other. But what really stunned me was how the armored man was able to move so swiftly in that bulky and heavy looking armor. Whenever the monster would swing one of its glowing blades, the 'Spartan' would just simply dodge the attack and then counter it by bringing one of his steel blades across any open gaps in its armor; mostly in the arm region.

Finally after what felt like two hours but only thirty minutes and an intense battle later; the now blood covered alien that looked exhausted made its final and last move. When it brought the blade that was held in its right hand forward in a stabbing motion. The 'Spartan' in a quick and fluid motion grabbed hold of the monsters bloody arm, bending the elbow joint in the wrong direction to break it, causing the beast to let go of the sword which caused the blade to disappear and dropping onto the knees of its reverse jointed legs in pain. The man then grabbed hold of the fallen blade, examined it for a bit before he activated the orange blades. He then slowly walked up to the injured monster as he took his free hand and ripped the monsters helmet off revealing an elongated serpent like head that had no lover jaw line but instead had four mandibles that hid sharp serrated teeth. The armored being then brought the glowing blade swiftly across the demons neck. Separating the head from the rest of its body, this froze still in its final posture for a few seconds as the head of the beast flew in the air for a few seconds before finally falling back to the ground and rolling a few times before resting at the feet of the armored figure that had slain the beast. Then the once frozen decapitated body tilted backwards and collapsed onto its back. As the dead body now lay on the dried dirt floor sprawled out like an animal carpet in front of some hunters fire place mantel; the man along with the aliens' crown that was still in his grasp, raised it high into the air above him for all of its followers to see. But what surprised me the most was that said followers did not even try to avenge their fallen leader but instead got on one knee and bowed their heads to the 'great' warrior before them.

**P.O.V. Change back to Jack**

All I felt was exhaustion and the effects of the massive amounts of adrenaline that were flowing throughout my veins start to wear off. At this point I was prepared to die. For some Sangheili to step forward and bring its energy sword across my neck to avenge its fallen leader, as I avenged my fallen comrades. Then a single Sangheili dressed in Zealot model armor stepped forward and activated the hilt causing two blue plasma blades to sizzle in the warm air, raised the blade high into the air above my head and was about to strike when I finally snapped out of my daze and ducked under the swing followed by me rolling to the right before I drove the same energy sword I used to kill its leader, into its abdomen. I pulled the blade out just as the Elite collapsed to the ground, dead. I then reached for the energy sword of the newly deceased Sangheili, activating the two blue blades.

"Let's get this over with!" I mumbled to myself before charging a group mixed with Sangheili and Unggoy who were watching the battle of me and the two Elites from a distance.

The grunts started to open up with their T-25 directed energy pistols sending little green balls of plasma in my direction followed by the rapid fire from the Elites T-25 directed energy rifles but luckily these weapons shoot plasma not real bullets so I am able to dodge them with ease as I sprinted at them. The first to fall was an Unggoy spec ops as I brought the orange blade across its chest plate, leaving a big bloody slash that killed it before the grunt ever hit the floor. The next few minutes would be spent of me hacking, slashing, and decapitating the remaining 'Storm' forces in the arena with what little strength I had left inside me. When the two plasma swords finally went dry, I tossed them to the side and grabbed a plasma pistol that got flung into the air by a grunt which I killed along with a plasma rifle whose owner had lost them when I right hooked him in the face causing its neck to snap from the tremendous force and killing the Sangheili. At this point I was surrounded by the remaining alien forces which consisted of just 5 Elites, 8 Grunts and 5 Kig-Yar who all ready to charge my position.

"BRING IT!" I commanded in a menacing tone to the enemy as I raised both plasma producing weapons and started to fire at the advancing forces.

The first to fall were the remaining Unggoy and Kig-Yar who charged in front of the Elites as if they were a shield. Their 'Shield' quickly failed when I unloaded the green plasma bolts from the type 25 pistol into them with precision accuracy leaving visible 3rd degree burn marks on of each of the skulls of on their foreheads. Then came the charging elites who were a little bit tougher but with an overcharged shot from the plasma pistol which caused their shields to overload and a quick blue bolt burst from the plasma rifle to finish them off. I rinse and repeated this for the four remaining elites but when I went to pull the triggers on the fifth elite both weapons suddenly overheated which caused their exhaust vents to open up then seize up the now useless weapons. With the alien only feet away I quickly resorted to close quarter tactics with only seconds to spare as the elite dropped its Storm rifle and now activated its energy wrist dagger.

When it swung its dagger at me I caught the arm that held the plasma blade and with swift movement, I kneed him in the gut fallowed by me taking the same arm that I caught and threw the tall creature onto the ground causing it to hit the dirt hard enough to where I could hear the air leaving its lungs, and finally with me introducing the tip of the dagger to the throat of the Sangheili. Slicing its jugular open and eliminating another religiously crazed alien. But before I could celebrate any sort of victory; off in the distance I heard I high pitched scream coming from the direction to my left. I turned my head to see who made that loud cry and was met with the sight of Millianna on the ground and surrounded by 4 Kig-Yar who had deactivated their gauntlet shields and laid down their plasma pistols only to resort to their animalistic ways.

_'No! I won't let another one get hurt'_ I said to myself as I went into a dead sprint in her direction. With every step I took, I got faster and faster, finally when I got within fifty yards I leapt high into the sky above the arena floor to get a good bird's eye view on the situation. Taking seconds to form a good battle plan on what I would do, activating thrusters to slam into the Kig-Yar that stood in front of the Millianna then take out the two additional threats on her left and right with my blades then engage in hand to hand combat with the fourth and final threat. (this variant of MJLNOR Armor jack has on does have thrusters on the back shoulder plates but it is not the variant of MJLNOR that the S4's have)

I then put the plan into action just when I activated the thrusters to speed back towards the earth. When I landed, I landed on top of the first Kig-Yar which killed it instantly from the force of the impact but just to be sure I reached down with my right hand, grabbing hold of the bird like head, and with just a little pull I torn off the head as the new torn arteries were squirting every were. Tossing it to the ground and engaging the second part of the plan; I unsheathed both my still blood soaked blades and sending them at both Kig-Yar who were standing to my right and left which connected and sliced through the jugulars and trachea tubes killing them as well. Then when I was about to turn to face the last hostile Kig-Yar, it beat me to the punch and leapt over Millianna who was staring at me the whole time with fear in her eyes. I caught the leaping alien by both of its upper appendages as it landed both its feet onto my upper torso and tried to sink its serrated teeth into my neck or face but thanks to the length of my arms; I kept the reptilian bird at bay as it tried to use its talons to try and free itself from my grasp but to no avail. All it got in return was short and sporadic shocks that my shields gave off when they got scratched by the talons. Then after a few seconds of struggling on the aliens part, the alien got tired from scratching with its legs and let them hang. So I lowered the alien so its feet were set on the ground for what I was about to do.

With a slight tug with both of my arms, I ripped both appendages off causing blood to spray in me and leaving only a bony stumps that had remnants of torn muscle and bits of flesh that were still on the bones. The creature shrieked in pain as it took two steps backwards; taking in that that the only thing it has left for arms is short little stumps that were splurging its blood out. Then as if the wound was but a flesh wound, the Kig-Yar charged me again with its large mouth wide open ready to take a bite out of me but I was ready for it. I still had both torn appendages still in my hands and when it got within a few feet away from me, I raised both of the clawed arms and began to beat it repeatedly.

"WHY" I said as I brought the aliens left arm across the right side of its face, hard.

"YOU" using its other arm to strike the other side of the aliens face.

"HITTING"

"YOURSELF" I said, delivering the final blow to the Kig-Yar as it fell back to the ground.

With not knowing if it was still alive or if it died and not wanting to take any chance of fate so without thinking I walked up to the downed alien to where I stood over its head, raised my left boot up and, slammed it down hard onto its head causing it to explode under my boot leaving bone, flesh, and brain matter to splatter everywhere.

Lifting the now bloody boot off the mushy head of the Kig-Yar and taking a step back to see my destruction. There in front of me lay four dead bodies and one that was still alive; two of which had had knives sticking out of their necks but the one that was still alive was staring at me with mixed emotions on her face and blood sprayed all over her body. I looked her over from where I was to see if she was hurt or had any cuts on her that was caused by the Kig-Yar but couldn't find any.

'_Thank goodness'_ I thought to myself in relief as I let my shoulders slouch a bit.

Finally the adrenaline that had kept me going the whole time after I was impaled by the sword had finally worn off causing me to fall too my knees from my exhaustion as my vision began to worsen again. While I was kneeling there in front of Millianna I looked to my left and right only to see death and destruction. All around me I found the dead bodies of 'Storm' and humans that were littered around the arena floor and some in the bleachers. A sight that I had grown use to over the years of working with ONI. There was to many times where I would be sent on missions to take out a militia group that was causing trouble or get sent on a mission to take one battalions of covenant forces all by myself and when it was down, there would be nothing left standing except for me.

To my left I see the phantom that Gul'Nemo was about to board laying on its side with multiple metal bars sticking out of its chassis and covered in blue flame. A few yards away from the wreckage stood a black haired male who was sorting through a pile of dead Unggoy that looked partially frozen had his whole upper torso covered in bandages that covered multiple red dots on his body that bled through the bandages. Also note that while he was sorting through the pile of iced bodies there was a female that stood at a distance staring at him. It was quite strange that she was wearing almost winter style clothing in this heat; I could almost say that she looked like she just come from eastern Russia if I could guess.

"What's wrong with him?" a voice that came behind me which caught me by surprise.

I turned and looked to see the same maroon haired female from earlier standing behind me wearing armor plating that had a cross design on her upper torso that also covered her arms along with a navy blue skirt that went just above the knees. There was someone else behind her but I couldn't tell because at this point I could no longer stay awake. I succumbed to gravity and keeled over, hitting the ground but before I dove into the sea of unconsciousness with the last thing I seen was the beautiful face of Millianna's who was leaning over my body crying and mumbling something but I couldn't hear. Then as if day turned to night; my vision blackened as my lids finally closed, letting me have some well-deserved sleep and dreams as I entered an unconsciousness state.

**There you guys go. Chapter 3 is now up and ready for you all to read. I am open for ideas and hope you all share them with me. I do want to apologize for not posting for a while, this is due to me finishing my four years in high school and getting ready for college. But no worries I still plan on updating chapters to all to read. wait *Click* 'I turn around to see jack behind me with a 44 magnum in hand' "You ready for another go their big boy" 'I let out a small eep just as he begins to count down from 3' "3" 'I get up from my chair and book it out the door just as he reaches one' "ready or not here I come!" **


	4. Update

**Dear readers. **

** I am updating you all to tell you that I'm having a bad case of writers block and am having trouble creating new material to put into the story. I already have a good ¼ of the chapter done but I'm having a little trouble with the other ¾ of it so I plead with you to give me new ideas so I can make the best story there is or at least try to. Also so I can help myself in gaining more ideas I am also starting another fanfiction that is a crossover from DESTINY and My little pony Anthro level 4. I am looking at and taking into account all of your reviews on my story. So for now 'The Fairies Spartan' will be going on the backburner not to be forgotten but until I gain more ideas from myself and you kind readers out their in the world. All I ask is that you at least make your reviews able for me to read because I don't want to misunderstand you. So I will now leave with this final saying. **

"**Stay awesome my fellow humans. Do not hate others because they seem different but respect or love them for who they are. Also on an patriotic note. "MURICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**Fuck yea!"**


End file.
